The 10th class
It was a beautiful day of death for the psycho cronies at 2Fort. Typical craziness ensued, like it always did; Scouts ''flutter into sentry fire, ''Soldiers' ''body pieces gib off from horribly aimed rockets, W+M1 ''Pyros charge into every moving thing (only to die from retardation), Demoknights get one kill and then get glued back together (IN HELL!) because they don't plan out their shield bashes and they drain their charge meter, Heavies ''shoot at everything but some how always die despite having '''300 HEALTH', Engineers ''constantly rebuild poorly placed sentries, Snipers'' never hit anything (despite being able to shoot from anywhere!), Battle Medics fail to help out their team and instead are killed because THEY AREN'T MEANT TO KILL EVERY THING, 'and impatient ''Spies can't even cross the bridge since they have stealth skills akin to a ''Rainbow Elephant living on Rhode Island TM. ''(Wow! That was the longest run on sentence ever written by anyone) "Vat a wunderbar day!" The aspie, Heavy Pocketing, Battle Medic (Steam User: '''You're Mum lol) spracht ( it means "said" but I'm cool cause it's kinda in German) to his Demoknight buddy (Steam User:' INSERT PONY NAME HERE THAT NO ONE HAS EVER DONE BEFORE') "Yah mate!" Said the crazed Scotsman (I'm not sure if Scotland even is a real country) "I lahve how wee just run around 'en die! It's fun ahnd' ah eet takes no skill" "AH GOODNIGHT ERINE!" "EASY TO SPOT AND KILL SPAH SAPPED MY 69TH SENTRY!!!!" '''The disgruntled Engineer (Steam User: '''Unpronounceable Japanese symbols) yelped. "We've been at a stalemate for days! Both teams suck! When will Valv-I mean Mann Co give us new stuff? If things don't change I might become an hero!" (Note: The Engineer is suffering from a disease called "Boredom") "NAO!" shouted the extremely skilled Sniper (Steam User:' xxxKINGBASSPROxxx') from the battlements. "YU'RE THE ONE WHO SACKS AROUAND HEAH! I get soew many kills YAH BLOODY WANKAS" As he spoke he missed all 25 of his shots on a lumbering Heavy eating the underpowered Dalohoks Bar out in the open like a huge noob. An impatient Scout (Steam User: F2P GIVE ME WEPANS) came out of the respawn door so he could join the heated conversation. "Hey bag a' douches!" When are we gettin' an update? Those dumbasses at Valve ah so slow! And Gabe's a FATTY FAT FAT FAT!" Then a clumsy Soldier with some rare hat (Steam User: Selling Big Kill 50 Keys oh yeah and I'm really good cause my mom gives me money) rocket hopped his way up the stairs. "MAGGOTS, FLAGGOTS, TAGGOTS, RAGGOTS 'and ME! Listen up! We've got a new member on our team!" Every one gasped! (I added a exclamation point here because I personally think my stories have emotion and are well written and I have a big ego and a small peni-uh pencil) '"MMMMRPH MMPH MPRH MMMPRHH" Translation: "Who is it?" Asked a Pyro (Steam User: Here's my full real name, address, and credit card number) who was actually skilled at TF2 and used the airblast to his advantage (Oh wait, they don't exist!) "RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" 'A mysterious voice called out! I I I I V Everyone turned around to see A....woman....with blonde hair......'WHO WAS REALLY THE IRATE GAMER!!!! OH MY GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHD! Then he stole all the weapons and made his own game called FINAL COMBAT!!!!!! HOLY CRAP WHAT A TWIST!!!!! Note: Based on a true story Category:TRUE STORY Category:Satire Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Vidya games Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki